You've Had Enough Rum To Allow That New&Improved
by Mrs.Wonka-Sparrow66
Summary: just read it!


Pirates Of The Caribbean (You as main Character) Fan Fic.

Chapter One.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion, the Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it," Jack said, looking at Norrington hopefully; "_The Black Pearl_, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" Norrington looked at Captain Jack Sparrow with what could have been disgust. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." He turned away. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this! For me?" Elizabeth said, on the verge of begging on her knees. They had to save Will! "As a wedding gift?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. The Commodore turned to look at her in surprise.

"Elizabeth… Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked. "I am." Elizabeth answered. _I'll find a way out of this. _ Elizabeth thought to herself. _Anything for Will. _ Jack grinned. "A wedding? I **_love _**weddings! Drinks all around!" The Commodore turned to look at Jack with loathing. Jack stopped smiling and furrowed his eyebrows. "I know", he said to the Commodore. " 'Clap him in irons', right?" The Commodore continued to look at Jack with distaste. " Mr. Sparrow…" he said, stepping down towards Jack, " you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing towards Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all meanings of the phrase 'Silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" " Inescapably." Jack answered.

The officers on either side of Jack hooked his arms in theirs and proceeded to carry him down to the helm of the ship. Jack allowed this until they were out of sight of the Commodore. " I can handle myself, really gentlemen." He said, tearing his arms from their grip. "Alright, alright!" They said shoving him into an empty cell and closing the door immediately. Jack rubbed his stinging arms. "Bloody hell, as if I were a baby." He muttered to himself, beginning to settle down on the pile of grimy hay in the corner. He pulled his dirty shirt off and stretched it over the hay so he could lay down more comfortably. He laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. _I'll find a way out of this. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! _He thought to himself. He smiled a little and folded his arms under his head.

Chapter Two.

You come out of the shadows in the cell across from this strange pirate they just threw in. He is snoring softly. You wipe the dirt off your face with your sleeve, which is also very dirty. You tie the bandana over your messy hair. You pull out your flask and take a drink, but choke on it. You try to suppress your coughing but it's too loud. Just as you run towards the shadows again the pirate wakes up and stands up. "Who's there?" He says loudly. You're still coughing. "Um… are you okay?" The pirate says, raising his eyebrows and coming to the front of his cell. You finally stop choking. The man looks around nervously. He didn't look like the type to get nervous, he looked pretty fearsome. You seemed to have lost your flask while you were choking. You crawl around on all fours searching. Suddenly you see hit and see it go sliding out of your cell. It is sent into the unknown pirate's cell. "Hmm." He says, grinning. He opens it and sniffs. "Pretty good." He begins to chug on it. "Hey!" you say, getting angry. "That's mine! Send it back over here right now or I'll cut your throat!" You scowl at him from the shadows. "Oh! This is yours then? I didn't know you could talk. But maybe if you asked _nicely_, you could get it back." He says, and tips it into his mouth again. " Fine.", you say, glaring at this impolite man. _Bloody pirate_, you think to yourself. "Could I please have my flask back sir?" you say from behind gritted teeth.

"Aye. That's better." He says sliding it back to you. "How exactly did you plan on cutting my throat, may I ask?" You don't reply. "Oh I see how it is then." He replies, grinning. "Well anyway, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Feel free to tell me your name, bonny lass." Jack says, bowing to you with a little smirk on his face. You try not to blush, although you're hidden in the shadows. You clear your throat. "Well I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I'm just pissed off being locked in a cell down here for three days." You tell him your name and he bows again, politely. You come out of the shadows smiling and looking down at your feet. He grins and says, "Yeah I seem to have that effect on some people. Except for Elizabeth, but that's because she's too preoccupied with Will and she decided to burn my rum and I don't bother being polite to her." He shook his head and frowned. "She burned the rum? Why?" you ask, bewildered. "Long story, miss. Well, anyway, is there any **_possible _**way out of here?" He asks, looking at you with a pleading look. You decide to take what you thought would be a minute and look him over while he sticks his arms out of the bars, seeing if he can fit his whole body through. With an awkward and long glance at his torso you see he has plenty of scars but he is **_very _**attractive. Especially since he's a pirate. You're rather attracted to pirates. You then notice he is looking at you, expecting an answer to the question he asked a few minutes ago. "Oh, um… well…" you stutter. He smirks at you and winks. You drop your flask clumsily. " I don't know." You finally answer, still looking at his muscular torso. It is not **_too _**muscular, like some men. It's also not scrawny though. It's perfect… He notices you staring at him and steps away to get his shirt. You blush and go back into the shadows.

You wish you weren't so dirty, but then again being brought up on a pirate ship, you can't exactly be clean. Your father passed away at sea many years ago, when you were about 7 or 8 years old. From there the crew had brought you up and taught you how to steer a ship. At the age of 18, you weren't too bad at it. The Commodore and the rest of the Navy had captured you after your crew had a mutiny and left you to sink to the depths of Davy Jones' locker. They found you floating there on a board in the middle of the sea. You were just waiting to get out of here and commandeer a ship of the fleet. And then along came this Captain Jack Sparrow. It seemed to you that you should stick by him if the two of you got out. You're not sure why, but you feel a very strong attraction to him, and not only in a physical kind of way, but also in a mental way also. "Well we've got to find a way out of here, we can't very well just rot in here. I've got to find my way back to _The Pearl_, savvy? And I can't do it all by me onesy. You should help me." He says to the shadows. "Why do you always hide back there?" He asks, furrowing his brow. He looked concerned for you, although he just met you. You let out a giggle and then wish you hadn't. You didn't want to seem childish. He doesn't seem to mind. He looks at you with that attractive little smirk again. He's simply amazing. You've never been so attracted to anyone in your whole life.

You realize you _have _to find your way out of here with this man. He could change your life completely. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Let's just relax and think this through." You say calmly, coming into the light again. "Of course we'll find a way out. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He says with a wink. You nod and smile brightly. You actually believe him. You sit down in the light so he can still see you and begin thinking of a way out. His words echo in your mind. 'Of course we'll find a way out. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love.' You smirk to yourself; unbelievably happy just because he had called you love.

Chapter Three.

The next morning you were woken up by a loud clicking noise. The sound of your door being unlocked. Jack grinned at you as he stood next to the guard who had unlocked your cell. His shirt was still off, though it was tied around his waist, his chest glistening with sweat. You try very hard not to stare. His hands were bound in irons, two more guards stood behind him. "What's going on?" You ask as you stretch and stand up. "Looks like they've found us a way out, darling!" He says winking at you. You cock your head to the side as they clap irons around your wrists. Jack shakes his head slightly, as if warning you not to ask any questions. The three guards march you and Mr. Sparrow, as the Commodore so kindly refers to him, onto the deck and you watch as the men of the Navy lower themselves into rowboats and drop into the sea. You open your mouth, about to ask again what exactly was going on and then close it when Jack clears his throat loudly and begins to whistle "A Pirate's Life For Me". You continue to keep quiet although you are thoroughly confused and drop into a rowboat along with Jack, the Commodore and a few more men of the Navy.

You sit very still as the men row, some of them looking through telescopes at a very skeletal and haunted looking ship. You look towards the surrounding caves and finally rest your gaze upon the ship. "Oh!" You say, bringing your hands in front of your face as you squint at the rickety ship. "The _Black Pearl_!" You stare at it in complete awe and respect. You feel as if you should bow or something. Jack looks at you and grins. "Aye, that's The _Pearl, _love. Isn't it beautiful?" Although its sails are falling apart as well as the rest of it, you completely agree with him. "Well I see you two have met", the Commodore says, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Sparrow, as you said, The _Pearl _is the last pirate threat in the Caribbean now. But not until my men chased the _Verdana _out of the way and found this... " He cleared his throat, "_lady _stranded in the middle of the sea just floating there. We don't think the crew of the _Verdana_ will be back to retrieve her. Now all we've left to get rid of is _that._" He said, pointing at the_ Pearl_ with loathing in his eyes. As the Commodore raised his telescope to get a closer look at the _Pearl, _Jack pursed his lips and nodded. "Aye. That's the spirit, mate."

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." The Commodore said grudgingly. "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jack said, leaning closer to Norrington. "Her and I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats." Jack said pointing at you, "You and your mates return to the _Dauntless _and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons. What do you have to lose?" The Commodore continued to not look at Jack. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of." He answered rudely. "Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Jack said wisely.

The Commodore nodded. "Alright, you and Mr. Sparrow get into this boat, and go and do whatever needs to be done with this…" The Commodore wrinkled his nose disapprovingly as he looked at you, "This _pirate _Barbossa." You wonder to yourself why you were to be going with Jack and why they hadn't left you in the cell down in the helm of the _Dauntless. _You climb into the boat behind Jack and he begins rowing towards the cave. "Jack… what's going on?" You ask. "Well, I told you I needed to get to the _Black Pearl _and now we're going to do it." He says simply. "Yes, but how did you convince them you needed my help?" You ask, slightly confused. "I told them you'd had a run-in with Barbossa previously and that you were a very convincing pirate, love. Now are you done questioning me? I got you out didn't I? Just as I promised." He smirks at you. You blush and smile back. "Yes. Thank you Mr. Sparrow." You answer politely, twirling your hair around your finger. "Oh come, love you don't have to be so formal around me. Call me Jack." He said, setting the oars down and patting your knee. You feel tingles run down your spine. "Or whatever you prefer." He added, winking.

Your heart seems to skip a beat, contemplating what to do next. You could be daring and touch his hand. 'Oh yeah so daring…' you think to yourself. What is wrong with me? You finally reach out and lightly let your fingers touch his. He takes a sharp breath in and looks you in the eyes softly. You feel like you should look away because of the connection that seems to be growing. But you can't look away, you're so drawn to him you finally can't stop looking at him after all the times you looked away from him blushing. Neither of you blink as he licks his lips slowly. You try not to stop breathing. Your heart is pounding with excitement and anticipation. 'Just do it! He's waiting. He wants to do it.' You think to yourself.

Finally you lean forward and slowly close your eyes and move your lips to his gently. He kisses you softly and moves his hand to rest behind your head tangled in your hair. All your worries seem to fly away as he pulls you toward him even more so that you're resting on his lap. The boat tips towards you menacingly. He seems to realize this and holds you close as he lays down on the bottom of the boat and pulls you on top of him as he slowly moves his hands up and down your back under your shirt. You stop making out for a moment and gaze into each other's eyes. Suddenly he sits up, his hands still under your shirt, though he'd stopped caressing you. "We've got to get to the cave! Shit!" he exclaims and you jump up and sit on your side of the boat, still shivering with pleasure. He looks at you adoringly and begins rowing once again after putting his shirt back on. You look at the bottom of the boat in disappointment. "Ah, don't worry darling it will all be over soon and then we'll have _The Pearl _and all will be well. If you know what I mean." He says, reaching forward and raising your chin with his hand. You look at him and can't help but smile. He smiles back and runs his hand through your hair then leans forward and kisses your cheek softly. Your whole body tingles. His hand is still in your hair and you move your hand up and touch his hand gently. He closes his eyes briefly and licks his lips. He breathes out sharply and shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Okay... onward then!" He had been rowing with one hand and suddenly realized that the boat was moving sideways towards the side of the tunnel. He grabs the other oar and rows evenly until the boat is evenly in the center of the tunnel. As he rows he tells you exactly what you're doing.

Chapter Four.

Jack keeps a firm grip on your hand as he makes his way through the crowd of pirates chanting steadily. You shuffle along behind him as he shoves through the pirates saying "Beg your pardon, beg your pardon, excuse me!" Barbossa continues giving his speech; "Begun by blood, by blood un-" He stops as soon as he sees the two of you and glares at Jack as you cower behind him. Will looks up at you, "Jack!" He says. Jack puts his arm behind him and gently pulls you out of your cowering state. Barbossa glares more threateningly. Will looks confused. You give a small nervous laugh, "Heh, heh…" Barbossa looks from you to Jack, seeming more upset than mad. "It's not possible." He says. Jack raises his hand, "Not probable." He says and moves forward through the water. You follow, closely behind as the crew looks at you menacingly. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will asks, concerned. You open your mouth to speak but Jack gets out his answer before you. "She's safe, like I promised. She's set to marry Norrington, like she promised. You get to die for her, like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact a woman."

"Shut up! You're next. And you too, lass." Barbossa says pointing at both of you. You get scared and confused. Barbossa doesn't even know you and he's threatening to kill you. But it seems that Jack would find a way to get both of you out of this situation. You see his hand move to his waist and realize he has two swords on either side. You check your waist and feel your sword there. You feel your waist hoping no one notices and thank god that your sword is still there. You take a deep breath and let go of Jack's arm, which you realize you've been digging your nails into. You raise your head a little higher and wait for Jack to say something. Barbossa roughly shoves Will's head down towards the chest of gold and moves a knife to his throat. Your eyes widen.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack says without a hint of caution. Barbossa looks back at Jack, annoyed. "No, I really think I do." Jack shrugs and replies, "Your funeral." You look at him in disbelief. He seems to have no fear that he may make Barbossa very angry. Barbossa rolls his eyes and turns to look at Jack once more. "Why don't I want to be doing it?" he asks. One of the pirates behind Jack moves his hand to Jack's shoulder. You try not to look at these ugly pirates. "Well because…" Jack begins before swatting at the man's hand. "Because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of The Royal Navy, " Will struggles against his kidnappers; "is floating just offshore, waiting for you." The pirates look around nervously.

Jack moves towards Barbossa cautiously and you follow, trying to stay casual. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle; Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. You'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain, I take her with me, of course", he motions towards you. "We'll sail under your colors, we'll give you 10 of our plunder. And _you _get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" You begin getting very grateful you used to practice sword fighting with the crew of your father's ship. Barbossa looks mildly interested. "I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." He sends a dirty look at Will.

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just no yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. " He casts a look at Will, and as their eyes meet something clicks. They suddenly have a plan, and you haven't a clue what's going on. Your heart starts pounding and you feel sweat on your palms. "For instance…" Jack continues, casting a quick glance at you. He reaches a hand into the chest of gold and takes a handful. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one…" At the last three words he drops three of the pieces back into the chest. You grab the back of his shirt again while you watch his hands. The last piece in his hand seems to disappear. You look up and see Will also gazing at Jack's hands. Suddenly it seems as if something clicks with Will. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." He says, once again struggling against the pirates holding him back. You let go of Jack's shirt, thinking quickly. You still can't figure out what's going on although you know he has something in mind. You slowly move your hand to your sword. "Yeah." Jack says, putting his arm around you.

"I want 50 of your plunder." Barbossa says.

"15." Jack replies. He takes his arm away from your side.

"40."

"25. I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore." Jack says with a little grin.

"We have an accord." Barbossa says, reaching forward and shaking Jack's hand. "All hands to the boats!" Jack says. Your jaw drops and you elbow him lightly in the ribs. "Oof!" He says, his eyebrows contracting. Barbossa gives Jack a slight glare. "Apologies. You give the orders." Jack says putting his hands together and looking repentantly at the newly named Commodore. Barbossa turns away and gives a little smile; "Gents, take a walk." He says. The pirates cackle and walk away. "Not to the boats?" Jack asks, looking vaguely confused. Barbossa looks at him and says nothing. Jack moves towards you more and puts his arm around you again before he kisses your forehead. Barbossa sneers.


End file.
